


In The Morning

by nicole21290



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicole21290/pseuds/nicole21290





	In The Morning

He smiled to himself as he watched her sleeping. Lindsey had been looking forward to this moment for weeks now, hoping he wasn’t projecting his own desires on the situation, that her little comments here and there actually meant what he thought they meant. And apparently they had.

Stevie’s slender fingers were gripping the comforter tightly, and he shifted closer to her, feeling the warmth from her naked body against his. Sighing happily, he lifted his head to look at the clock. God, he wanted to stay in bed all day. With her. Memories of the way she’d been with him last night, all hot kisses and burning touches and enthusiastic loving flooded through his mind and he kissed her forehead softly, watching bemused as she squinted her eyes shut tighter. Ah, Miss Nicks was awake after all….

And then he kissed her lips. She responded. Sort of. One quick peck and she turned over, pulling the comforter with her and leaving him almost completely exposed to the cool air. Oh. No, he was not having that. “Steviiiiieeeee,” he whispered in her air, moving up against her back and spooning her, one hand reaching around her to lay on her stomach. “Wakey wakeyyyy…”

"Shuddup."

"Ooh, someone’s happy in the morning, aren’t they?"

"I’ll kill you."

"Not the reaction I generally hope for after a long night of fantastic sex but…"

She turned in his arms and he almost burst out laughing at the furious expression on her face. Why did he find her so adorable when she got angry? It certainly didn’t make their fledgling relationship any calmer but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

"I mean, should I be insulted that you’re being so cruel to me on our first morning after?"

She curled her fingers around his bicep and avoided meeting his eyes as she traced his muscles gently and then pressed a kiss there. Her voice was muffled and low but he heard every word as she spoke softly to him. “Not insulted. Flattered. You make me want to stay here forever. I’m just… I’m so tired. You wore me out… Back to sleep, m’kay?”

"Then sex?"

"Then sex," she agreed, laughing huskily, laying an affectionate kiss on his lips and cuddling up to him.


End file.
